This invention relates to golf putter length adjustment devices, more particularly, a golf putter length adjustment holder device that converts the length of any putter without physically altering the structure of the putter.
When in the proper putting posture, a person takes his or her stance and leans forward so the eyes are directly over the line of the putt. The arms should hand down loosely and the palms are then placed together around the putter shaft. This stance is achieved only when using a standard, or conventional, putter as the standard putter length typically ranges between 33″ to 36″. However, many individuals find it difficult to successfully putt using a standard putter as one must have both nerves of steel and minimum wrist action. If one is too nervous, he or she suffers from what is often called the “yips.” On the other hand, if one has excess wrist action in his or her putt, he or she is often called “too handsy.”
In order to compensate for the yips and being too handsy, belly and long putters are now being welcomed and used by both amateurs and professionals alike in the golfing world. Belly putters, which have a length ranging between 38″ to 45″, provide a third point of contact at the abdomen of the golfer to provide stability and balance to the stroke. Because the belly putter is anchored against the body of the golfer, wrist action is easier to control while permitting the golfer to remain in the proper stance position. However, the use of belly putters does have some drawbacks, including reduced feel and more difficult distance control.
Long putters, which have a length ranging between 46″ to 52″, convert the stroke into a more pendulum-type swing, thereby virtually eliminating wrist movement. Because these putters are so long in length, golfers stand upright in his or her stance, rather than leaning forward. Thus, using a long putter also provides stress relief to a golfer's back. However, there is even greater reduced feel and distance control as compared to the belly length putter.
Many golfers would like to own a standard, belly and long length putter so he or she may be able to use it at holes as warranted. However, many do not purchase these three putters as it is quite costly to do so. In addition, the rules only permit 14 clubs in use and carrying three putters would result in removing other important clubs from one's bag. Furthermore, long putters typically do not fit within a golf bag due to excess length and therefore must be shipped or checked while traveling.
Not only does the use of standard, belly and long putters permit a more controlled stroke, but because golfers are not of equal height and weight, the use of varying putter lengths allows for a more customized match. For instance, a golfer who is very tall and thin would require a completely different sized belly putter than a golfer who is very short and stout as each of their abdomens are at different distances from the ground. However, due to the aforementioned problems with owning all three putters, many golfers simply purchase the standard putter only and try to perfect their putts on the standard putter, although the use of a belly and/or long putter may better suite the golfers.
Furthermore, although many golfers change clubs often, many golfers do not change their personal putter for a variety of reasons, such as aesthetics, color, weight, feel and even superstitions. However, the need to have the best suited putter is of great importance as putting is the most personal and intimate part of the game of golf.
Thus, a need exists for a golf putter length adjustment holder device that converts the length of any putter.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date6,780,120MurrayAug. 24, 20042004/0198529MooreOct. 07, 20045,649,870HarrisonJul. 22, 19972003/0083144ShinMay 01, 20033,539,185AndisNov. 10, 1970Des. 363,519GoodenOct. 24, 19952003/0050131GraceMar. 13, 20036,776,724SiemsgluszAug. 17, 20042002/0111227WilsonAug. 15, 20026,875,123WilsonApr. 05, 20052004/0023728DrossosFeb. 05, 20045,133,533DivnickJul. 28, 19924,674,747Mazzocco et al.Jun. 23, 1987
Although the prior art teaches various adjustable length putters, a person must use putters which are specially made for adjustment or physically alter an existing putter by drilling holes therein or the like. The present invention permits a person to convert his or her own putter to an adjustable putter without physically altering the original putter and without buying a special putter or multiple putters.